Recent years have seen developments of a display device including a touch panel. An example of such a display device is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a table-type screen device 200 as illustrated in FIG. 53. This device is such that the positions of a camera 231 and printer 235, both of which are placed on a screen 215, are detected by a position detecting section 223 via a touch panel 216, and that in accordance with a predetermined instruction operation, image data 233 is transferred from the camera 231 to the printer 235 via the communication section 225. On an area between the position of the camera 231 and the position of the printer 235, an image 233a is displayed indicating a progress of transfer of the image data.